User talk:OrbFu
Hi, welcome! I'd point you to all the stuff wiki people normally point you to, but we don't have any of that stuff yet. So for now, if you have any questions, ask on my talk page. One thing I'd like to ask is that you don't delete comments from talk pages - even if they're your own. Just reply to them if you want to correct yourself - or, if absolutely necessary, use a strikethrough to retract a statement. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:45, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Hidden Achievements Where did you hear this? Which game has a hidden achievement? Please leave me a message about this. If you want to keep the achievement a secret, you may do so, but please just show a screenshot or something. Aik Hui 07:18, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :I notice you left your reply on User:Aik Hui. Just so you know, it should have gone on user talk:Aik Hui - I've moved it there now. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:50, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::Oops. Thanks. OrbFu 17:58, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::I have read your comment on member-only and free achievements. However, I agree with Vimescarrot: it is simply a member benefit. One example to prove this is in "Miner Disturbance". The "6M Crew Member" achievement is listed as free. Sol-Knight also does this. Aik Hui 13:40, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Category "Name"? Why did you add your user page to this non-existent category? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:53, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Because the wiki software told me to. OrbFu 20:23, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh! I see now, I think that is referring to articles like StarCannon and TerraPhoenix rather than to user pages. And it means to add them to a relevant category such as Category:Shooter Games or Category:Strategy Games. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:58, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::: :lightbulb: You could well be right there. Thanks. OrbFu 22:49, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Achievement Picture There's not much difference, really, but I find that the blue background + gold border looks nicer. Also, since these pictures were taken from the "Achievements Online" page, it appears that way by default, and it would be very troublesome to remove the border. Aik Hui 14:20, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Now that you've mentioned it, I never thought about that. Oh well...I'm just gonna continue what I've already started. Thanks for your message anyway. Aik Hui 16:41, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :OrbFu - not all programs accept transparent backgrounds. They generally change the colour to blue or purple as default when they come across one. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Not all programs accept images, but of those browsers which do I can't think of any which don't handle transparency in gifs. It's correct to say that old versions of IE show black for transparency in pngs. OrbFu 20:20, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Arcanists Logo I don't think you'll be able to find it anymore. So, in a way, it simply went away and is not hiding. I saw it on a RuneScape.com advert for Arcanists, but the last time I saw it, it was replaced by a Zombie Dawn advert. I added it because I think it looks nicer than the easily-found logo. (Yay for shiny things) Aik Hui 11:56, 28 April 2008 (UTC) The Track Controller The images you uploaded can be used to make a full map. I wonder if we could use that to make a guide somehow. o.O JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:54, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :I'd thought about using them for user levels in talk pages. There's probably a way to create a borderless table style. It would need more images, though: conveyors in all four directions, all of the track types, the player icon... OrbFu 13:15, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Not yet. Maybe if I see a bit more. But I only recall it happening twice. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Lol, I replied on your talk before I noticed you'd replied here. I won't repeat my message here, but I think I've seen Arcanists vandalism more than twice myself. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:01, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Just as an FYI, vandalism reverted by the same IP as commited it isn't unusual. Often someone will walk in on someone's computer while they're not using it and randomly vandalise what they've been looking at. The owner then reverts. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:10, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Bot Following discussion this is a formal proposal to implement a bot for large-scale recategorisation, initially recategorising images which should be labelled with Template:Jagex. My idea for the bot's logic is basically this: For each page in Category:Images or a (recursive) subcategory thereof :if that page uses Template:Fairuse consider replacing it with Template:Jagex ::If the page is in Category:Achievement images or Category:Game title images then automatically replace it ::Otherwise prompt me for whether to replace it or not Comments for or against the principle requested. Comments on the details of the logic welcomed. OrbFu 19:35, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Will the bot also handle currently untagged images that should use the tag? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:01, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::It sounds like a good idea to me. I know nothing about bots so I'm afraid you're on your own. Since you have to ask Wikia staff about it (I think)? you won't even need me at any point, since they'll be able to bot-tag and do anything else that's required. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:14, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::Quartic, all images should be tagged with something, but I can list any which aren't for manual review. Vimescarrot, I do indeed need to ask Wikia staff about tagging it, but we need community consensus first. OrbFu 23:49, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Do you mean you'll need to know which currently untagged images should be tagged by the bot? Or have I misunderstood your answer? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:23, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm pretty sure you've got consensus. We're the most active editors by a long way; Aik Hui is the only editor who hasn't contributed to this discussion. I think. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:53, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sounds like a good idea. However, I don't know how the bot is going to work. And now, all editors have said something. Aik Hui 04:54, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Everyone seems to be neutral or in favour, so when I get it finished I'll do a test run which cuts out after 10 edits. That's required for requesting the bot flag anyway. Then I'll check for consensus on marking it as a bot. OrbFu 09:04, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'm going to suggest you test it on the 11 Chess images, then if it works correctly you can update the list on my user page. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:16, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, everyone. I was rather busy moving house and starting a new job, and the half-completed bot project fell by the wayside. Has everything been fixed manually now? I notice that the chess images have been retagged. OrbFu 11:14, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeh, we did everything manually. It's good to have you back. :-) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:33, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::Do you still have the work you've done so far on the bot? It would still be useful for quickly adding tags to images that are missing it. (Or at least quickly identifying which those are.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:36, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I do still have it, and I could take a look. IIRC it had problems with cookies which meant that it wasn't successfully logging in, and couldn't do edits. Also I think it needed better error recovery. Still, I might be able to get it to produce lists of untagged images fairly quickly. :::::Yeh, that would be good. :-) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:39, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Just tried, and getting 503s - Service Unavailable. Will try again some other time when the server is possibly being hit less hard. OrbFu 14:27, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hostile Spawn Maps Hey OrbFu, you haven't been active on the wiki for quite some time now... would you mind finishing the maps of hostile spawn? Nobody else could make maps that match the style of yours... Thanks! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:44, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :I don't know. I might be able to do one more level, but it's getting to the point that I'm not good enough. The style is basically: take the minimaps, paint the walls red, and use scaled versions of the graphics further down the page. OrbFu 11:20, 23 October 2008 (UTC) hey you with the face how dare you revert my post? its not spam, its legit. you've no right. let big decide Mugged99 17:07, 12 December 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 link? i cant find the link? is it on the arcanists page? Mugged99 21:21, 12 December 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 oh Oh ok, i guess that explains why I couldn't see it. I actually didn't even know there was much discussion on this topic since wikia funorb doesnt seem to have a genuine forum. all topics are like displaced all over the place ... maybe there needs to be a forum? anyways, Ill just let this topic about worms die... thanks Mugged99 23:43, 12 December 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 typo lol thanks! fixed. i copied that from powdinet, so i bet hes got the same problem Mugged99 17:50, 14 December 2008 (UTC) : Yup, my bad. Everyone wants a Multi PAYer though -.-Powdinet 17:56, 14 December 2008 (UTC) re: arcanist books i thought i posted a request on the arcanist talk for others to do the rest.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 19:37, 17 December 2008 (UTC) RE: AoG Unit Advantage Plants are weak against everything except healers (plants = healers) by 1 arrow. Titans are one arrow above everything, including healers. I don't know how to put this in your diagram, but I hope you can. 19118219 Talk 10:47, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Do you think the new version communicates this clearly? If it's not clear enough, I'm thinking about putting in full boxes rather than {s. OrbFu 13:31, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Looks nice, and seems easy to understand. 19118219 Talk 14:51, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::I think I can explain "Sumario". Wiki bug combined with the fact that I have it configured for Spanish. OrbFu 16:39, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Babel Boxes I've noticed your babel boxes...You might wanna convert some to templates, and add them. Also, shouldn't the text be black? If you added the proper classes mentioned on MediaWiki:Common.css, it'd add all the formatting automatically. Timeroot Talk • • 23:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :At the moment I prefer to keep control over them. I distrust Common.css because it still contains stuff which isn't common. The ability of people with Monaco to see my user page clearly concerns me far less than the ability of people with anything other than Monaco to see the front page of the wiki clearly. Also, at least half of my babel boxes aren't generalisable: I've taken the basic framework and personalised it. OrbFu 00:13, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Welcome Back Yeah, I hide in the shadows for the most part. And thanks for the policy updates -- actually, I don't remember there being any "official" policies when I first joined. I'm just going to read over everything under Category:Policy and catch up. Thanks! :D Nq2hTalk 20:46, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Zombie Dawn Finally!!!! Someone beat my score. Shame for my friend though I told him to beat me, oh wellz. How long u had this score? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 19:46, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Then again, how can I trust u if I don't know ur username... [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 19:49, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::Were u even talking about highscores? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 19:51, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::It's not my score. I just saw him talking about it on the fora. Add him to your friends list and you'll be able to check - I haven't bothered because I assumed no-one would bother boasting about a score which could easily be refuted. OrbFu 23:45, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright thanks for telling me, I've been beaten with 250k. I just need to find out when he scored it. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 14:05, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Nomination for admin. Hi OrbFu, I've decided to nominate you for admin, because I think you would find some of the powers useful - specifically the ability to edit pages such as MediaWiki:Common.css. You can accept (or decline) the nomination at FunOrb Wiki:Requests for adminship/OrbFu. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:26, 4 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Two People Yes, one is my main - Hmh You Fail. I like to use him when im bored of using my pure paulmoore12. I just have two funorb members accounts same as runescape (i have 3 there) i have a split personality almost and i can only play certain accounts at certain times kind of weird if you ask me :p Hmh you fail 22:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ok Give me two weeks from when it becomes unlocked... Whovian39 20:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ataxtix If you want to help then actually edit instead of pointing all mistakes out to me and leaving me to sift through all you're comments that i don't fully understand! :I'm not sure you realise what you're asking for. If you want me to edit then I'll remove all of the stuff I've labelled, and then delete the page because there will be no content left. If you don't understand my comments then say which bits you don't understand. OrbFu 18:49, 12 March 2009 (UTC) If you look i have pointed them out but it just seems to have been ignored...Whovian39 16:56, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :?! The last person to post there was me, asking you for clarification. OrbFu 13:38, 14 March 2009 (UTC) If you look it says i posted just before you asking what you meant by "ref tags" and you just ignored it and went on about clarification...Whovian39 20:41, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll try again without using long words: what does "What you mean like left on my page?" mean in English? OrbFu 22:07, 15 March 2009 (UTC) In ref tags do you mean like the references i have posted on my page... if you don't understand that i don't know how to be more clear! 17:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :No, I mean like the stuff described in the page I linked. OrbFu 22:55, 16 March 2009 (UTC)